megamind_metrocity_tumblrfandomcom-20200215-history
Veda
“''Human beings make life so interesting. Do you know, that in a universe so full of wonders, they have managed to invent boredom''." - Death (Terry Pratchett’s Hogfather) Physical Height: Five foor four or 1.62 meters. Build: Slim Eye color: Megamind green Hair color and style: Light blonde, long. Typically braided or in a more elaborate hairstyle (rarely the same one twice) when in public, more often a simple ponytail while at home only. Skin tone: Light to mid brown Clothing style: Business casual or feminine clothing. Prefers skirts for day to day clothing, but will wear pants or slacks if the situation demands. Other than that, her back is scarred (several years old; she's since grown used to and no longer hides this). That is explained more in her bio here . Emotional General mood: Usually happy (albeit reserved), though that can switch to confusion fairly easily due to having a limited amount of personal experience to call on. Maternal generally, and a bit anxious to prove herself. Likes: Learning, creating things she can call her own, being allowed her own identity, being allowed to and being able to aid Mike in any way she can, Mike himself, free-running, high places, climbing, as well as spending time with her sister. Veda's easy to please. Dislikes: Family in harm's way (Mike, the twins, and her sisters in specific), others to be added later. Skills and Abilities Skills - Amateur roboticist (limits herself to animals, and has two of her own that she's kept as pets). Skilled climber/free-runner. Abilities - Able to lift up to a ton in weight (though the closer it gets the less comfortable she is), self-healing, capable of running up to 24 MPH/38.62 KMPH due to the construction of her body. (Mostly) immune to poisons, including alcohol and drugs. Capable of getting buzzed at most, the toxins being neutralized fairly quickly by the nanites that make up her blood. Weaknesses Denial of self by others ("you're not X/you're just Y!") Fire/extremely hot temperatures (Example for why seen in the Terminator movies) Electricity (disrupts power core, capable of knocking her offline for indeterminate periods of time) Other than that her weaknesses are those shared with humans. History 'Born' on February 19th of 2012 (counts her birthday as the 21st, as that was when she got her own name), she was originally created as a body double for the female version of Megamind . Moved on from this both visually, emotionally, and mentally over the course of the next few months. Current Information She's currently engaged to Mike and adjusting to motherhood. Relationships Parents: N/A Siblings: Omana Other family: Saimiri (robotic squirrel monkey pet) and Mariannus (robotic Mariannus fruit bat). Significant other(s): Mike Children: Nathan Anton, Jocunda, Elle, and Sarah. Friends: Mira, Bernard, Omana, Heidi, Ava, Metro Man (somewhat), Grace, Steve (deceased), Sheldon Scott, and Katelynn and Jack Maple. Rivals: N/A Enemies: Anyone counted as a threat to the well-being of her family. Storylines RP Tracker Gallery Veda (Drawn by Choco).png Veda (Drawn by Koda).jpeg Veda (Drawn by Krea).jpeg Category:Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Neutral Category:Mun Kay